<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Harvest by rogue_1102</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802087">Love Harvest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102'>rogue_1102</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulla and Goten spend the autumn season together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bra Briefs/Son Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dungeon Drabble Night</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Autumn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created during Dungeon Drabble Night, hosted by Shenron’s Dungeon. Twenty minutes with each prompt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A light shower of orange and red fluttered and tumbling around them as they found an unoccupied park bench to sit on. Numerous bags and boxes were deposited on the ground near them, and a loud sigh of relief came from them both. The day had been long and filled with multiple stops at various stores to shop for their new family.</p><p>The steam from their disposable coffee cups was clearly visible in the crisp air;. however, the pumpkin concoction Bulla had requested made him crinkle his nose as the spicy smell wafted in his direction. </p><p>Nevertheless, Goten smiled at the woman next to him.  Her blue hair, a brilliant beacon to his eyes amongst the autumnal colors that surrounded them. In spite of the tiredness on his mate’s face, her smile was radiant. He could only stare dumbly and in awe that this woman had chosen him above all others. </p><p>Her eyes, however, were not on him but on the children that were running around. Like whirling dervishes, they scampered about picking up handfuls of leaves or jumping into impromptu piles. </p><p>His gaze dropped to the small bump that protruded from beneath her red sweater dress, and he gently placed his hand over it. His contented smile broadened when he felt her hand cover his and squeeze.</p><p>“We’re gonna have one of those, you know?” he said after a moment, chuckling at the unimpressed look she shot his way.</p><p>“I’m quite aware, Goten. If I recall, we were both there when it happened.” Bulla scoffed and rolled her eyes in a manner that reminded him of her father.</p><p>“Oh, I do. I wouldn’t mind a repeat performance of that night either.” He tossed back at her with an easy grin before taking another sip of his drink and leaning down to brush his lips against hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harvest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think of this one?”</p><p>Bulla held up a pink shirt to his chest, and Goten raised an eyebrow in disapproval. “That’s your dad’s color...not mine.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and put the shirt in the ‘NO’ pile. They had been at this for hours, trying to harvest those deals and refurbish Goten’s wardrobe at the same time. Unfortunately, her mate was firmly planted in the ‘comfort over style’ camp. It also did not help that his physique meant that shopping off the rack was practically an exercise in futility. But Bulla was never one to back down from a challenge,. and even her aching feet and lower back would not deter her from dressing her man in something other than jeans and an oversized T-Shirt.</p><p>“I could always go back to that orange...” she tossed, cheekily, over her shoulder as she pulled a few more shirts from the rack that her personal shopper pulled out for them.</p><p>“That’s not even funny, Bulla.”</p><p>She stifled a chuckle, knowing she’d hit a nerve. The last thing Goten wanted was to look or be compared to his father. Bulla held out another button-up shirt, this one pale green, but Goten quickly shot her suggestion down. She blew out a breath of annoyance, the sound tinged with mild discomfort, but waved off the look of concern he shot her. “OK. That’s it. You’ve used your last veto. You’re leaving with more than just the clothes on your back.”</p><p>Goten stood and walked behind her, his muscular arms wrapping around her waist and his soft lips pressing a quick kiss on her neck. With equally gentle hands, his thumbs began to rub soothing circles on her shoulders, traveling down her spine and coaxing a loud groan of relief from her lips. He turned her to face him. “Hey...why don’t you sit down? You’ve been standing for a long time, and…”</p><p>
  <em>Grrrrrrr</em>
</p><p>A loud gurgle from her belly cut him off, and they both looked down. Neither said a word for a moment until another, equally loud, burble made its presence known, causing some other patrons to turn in confusion at the sound. Bulla covered her mouth to restrain the laugh that wanted to erupt, but Goten laughed loud and long. She smacked his arm, but there was still a smile on her face.</p><p>“...and we could be eating at the food court right now if you’d just pick something, Goten!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep</em>!</p><p>“Shit!”</p><p>The timer sounded on the oven” He threw down the sponge he’d been using to clean some bowls. Without thinking, he opened the door and seized the hot tray, wincing and hissing at the heat that threatened to scald his fingers. Quickly, he set the baking sheet down onto the counter. With a sigh, he stared at the confections he’d spent the better part of an hour making, in addition to two phone calls to his mom to make sure he’d gotten the recipe correct.</p><p>As expected, the smell of crisp pastry brought his mate into the kitchen, and he had to slap her hand away when she tried to grab one.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Not yet, Bulla. We’ve got more to do.”</p><p>Goten smiled and escorted her out to the balcony of the small apartment they shared and to a small table and chairs. Taro, their tiny black kitten, quickly walked out and jumped into the seat intended for his mate, but he promptly shooed the little beast away. The moon shined brightly above them, its vast size and reddish hue creating the perfect image over the cityscape around them.</p><p>“This is lovely...but, I don’t understand,” Bulla said, after they had enjoyed the pastries, filled with sugar and lotus seeds.</p><p>“It’s an old harvest tradition,” He replied as he took her hand in his. “Meant to celebrate families. My mom would make these desserts, and we’d spend time appreciating the family who was there and…miss the ones who weren’t.”</p><p>Bulla nodded and squeezed his hand. She knew who he was speaking about. When her eyes met his again, there was understanding as well as unfiltered love towards him in them. Goten cleared his throat to stop the lump forming in his throat from taking root. He swallowed, heavily, and reached down beside him, pulling up a paper lantern.</p><p>“The moon, it also represents family. So, it’s kinda of fitting that the moon means so much to Saiyans as well.”</p><p>He lit the candle at the base of the lantern and handed it to Bulla. Taro jumped on his lap and Goten easily placed the kitten on his shoulder.</p><p>“Now, you make a wish and send it out.”</p><p>Bulla smiled and stood but stopped, a questioning look on her brow. “Where’s yours?”</p><p>Goten chuckled and scratched the kitten’s ears on his shoulder before walking over and putting his hand on her waist.</p><p>“My wish already came true.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Get Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a reason that huge family get-togethers were rare at Capsule Corp. Like her father, she detested large crowds. People had always crowded around her in her youth, and at one time, she’d enjoyed the attention. Too often, her mother had cajoled her about being caught by a creative paparazzi that had managed to capture her in a...less-than-flattering position for the heiress of a multi-trillion Zeni fortune.</p><p>Now, however, she liked being left alone and reveled in the quiet time that she had taken for granted in her youth. Sure, she still enjoyed the odd gallery opening or random gala, but a simple night at home curled up against her mate was equally enticing. </p><p>What made matters worse was the wave of humanity that seemed to descend upon her when they arrived at the annual family get-together. From the moment she sat down, Goten’s mother, sister-in-law, niece, and every other female in the family crowded around her. Each gave her all sorts of unsolicited advice from how much she should eat, to her clothes, to pooping during birth. Bulla’s head began to throb with the influx of well-meaning but unwanted information. Additionally, her pregnancy appeared to be a carte blanche invitation for everyone to touch her belly. </p><p>The sea of humanity caused her ki and anxiety to flare-up, which in turn caused her father to push people aside and her mate to take her somewhere quiet. The small nod of approval that her papa gave Goten did not go unnoticed by her - an achievement in itself.</p><p>That’s how she’d ended up back in her old room, looking over old mementos and chuckling over cringe-worthy boy-band posters that were still hung up on her walls. Goten lay on the bed with her, rubbing her temples and whispering affection to her in Saiyan that made her eyes mist in happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Smut Warning**</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulla arched her back against the chair, tangling her fingers in the messy hair of her mate. She pushed her soaked and silken folds against the hot mouth that was mercilessly devouring her. Long, sure strokes of his tongue swept across her slit and clitoris in tandem with the fingers that were forcefully pumping into her canal.</p><p>A low growl came from below her and she could see the warning in his eyes. He would stop if she tried to interfere again. Reluctantly, she nodded and moved her hands to grip the edges of her seat. The wood groaned in protest beneath her fingers. She craned her head back, panting, in an attempt to ride the waves of pleasure that were washing over her body.</p><p>“Too much control, Princess. You’re not leaving until you scream.”</p><p>The ordinarily gentle and sweet voice of her mate was now dark and practically dripping with lust. His provocative words caused her tightening walls to twitch in anticipation, and she nodded in acquiescence. The small movement provoked an immediate response as his fingers deftly circled her clit. Her body arched back as a bolt of pleasure raced from her clit, up her body, and came to rest in her womb. The creaking wood splintered in her hands, and a long wail echoed against the walls of their apartment. Her womb spasmed, causing a gush of fluids to rush out and coat her mate’s face. A purr of approval sounded below her, as he eagerly lapped up and feasted on her juices.</p><p>Bulla wiped the moisture that was at the corner of her eyes, and she smiled when Goten rose from between her legs to press his lips to hers. A hum of delight, vibrated in her throat as he brushed his tongue against hers, the heady flavor of her orgasm still fresh on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Carve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goten, what is this?” </p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>The excitement was evident in his voice as he led her towards his surprise. Truth be told, when she told him she wanted to do this, he’d been skeptical; however, figuring it was a weird pregnancy- nesting-thing...he dutifully went out and got what she asked.</p><p>Carefully, he guided her towards the bench and helped her take her seat. Then, he moved towards the sheet that was covering the gift he had delivered just that day.</p><p>“OK. You can look.”</p><p>Bulla eagerly dropped her hands, the anticipation and excitement clear on her face; however, her smile dropped when he whisked the sheet away and a deluxe saw and woodworking tools came into view. </p><p>After a long moment, and without a word, she took a sip of the pumpkin latte that he’d set out for her, all the while looking at the machine with what could only be described as a sneer.</p><p>“Goten…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Why did you get me that?”</p><p>He cocked his head in confusion, his hand unconsciously going behind his head to scratch his hair as he looked the machine over for any obvious problems. Finding none, he turned back to his mate.</p><p>“You...said...you wanted to carve wood.”</p><p>Bulla’s eyes widened in shock for a moment before a spray of coffee erupted from her mouth along with raucous laughter. A few coughs followed as she attempted to compose herself, and she wiped her mouth with a nearby napkin as she took a few deep breaths.</p><p>“I said...I was craving wood. Yours, to be exact.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>